The Top 6 Reasons Why I Hate Jennifer Nocturne
by KandiLips
Summary: "I will PEEL you... like... a GRAPE." Yeah, Gwen hates Jennifer, and it's QUITE obvious as to why. Because Kevin belongs to HER, not some dumb, preppy blonde. ONE-SHOT. Contains GWEVIN. C: Rated K for safety.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**After watching the episode "Hero Time", I just couldn't get over my anger towards that Kevin AND Ben-obsessed, blonde chick named Jennifer Nocturne who just THOUGHT she could weasel her way into our favorite ex-con's life. Well, as we all know, she was quite wrong. And now, through my one-shot, Gwen's about to speak her feelings about how much she just LOVES Jennifer in her 6 top reasons. Hope ya enjoy!**_

* * *

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Not MOA.**_

Gwen's POV:

Crossing my arms tightly across my chest, I perched myself gently down on the edge of my bed, sighing deeply as my mind went over all of today's events, and how the day had _started_ out well. But despite my desperate attempts, I just couldn't ignore the jealous, angry thoughts that completely overwhelmed my mind, making me long to put up a picture of Jennifer Nocturne's face, and just throw a couple hundred darts it's way. Because after today, I hated her; _despised _her, even. Why? Well, there was a list- a list I had wrote up fresh in my mind as I drove home from today's little feud with Captain Nemesis, blaring loud music from my speaks as I attempted to smother my thoughts. Because every, single, infuriated thought towards Jennifer made me want to scream and destroy anything my mana could reach. The way she had flirted with my boyfriend, _my_ Kevin, made me want to reach out, grasp her skinny, little neck and choke her. And I was scared to death that I wouldn't be able to _stop_ myself from doing that if I didn't control myself. But the pure, loathing emotions that were consuming me slowly were _not_ healthy, and I finally decided that I needed to let them out.

Slowly and steadily, I reached for my pen, ready to jot down my reasons for hating Jennifer into a neat, organized list:

**Reason # 1: She flirted with my boyfriend. **

Flirting with _my_ boyfriend- yeah, that was a huge no-no. If that little, blonde witch even _knew_ what I could do to her, she'd run for the hills. But no, I saw her there with my very own eyes; stuck to Kevin like static cling as she seductively batted her long, dark, fake eyelashes up at him. THAT pushed me over the edge, it made me want to run up and tackle her like a professional football player. On top of that, Jennifer had _no_ idea what Kevin and I had been through; she had no clue what kind of powerful emotions drew us together, or what strong, deep chemistry we had. Kevin and I belonged to each other, we had already given ourselves up to one another. She was an outsider, an i_ntruder_, and Kevin wasn't hers.

**Reason # 2: Kevin _didn't_ push her away.**

What baffled and angered me the most was the fact that Kevin was _way_ too slow to tell her to scram. He was frozen there, his wide eyes glued to her, not knowing _what_ to think. Or maybe he did. MAYBE he _did_ want Jennifer, in that one, single second. And if that was true, I wouldn't know WHAT to think. I'd be astonished, and moreover depressed. Because how could he even THINK about liking Jennifer? She was nothing but another pretty face, didn't I mean _so_ much more to him? Was_ I _not the girl that constantly supported him, hung out with him, laughed with him, and loved him?

**Reason # 3: I'd rather throw her over a cliff than tell her I was a fan.**

Well, it's true. Never would I EVER be a fan of Jennifer's again. She had angered me to points of insanity, to not being able to sleep without having distressed thoughts. To top things off, Jennifer would be a VERY fun person to throw over a cliff. And I could dothat too, if I wanted to. I could picture it now; her screaming at me and swearing she'd call the cops as I picked her up with my mana, and effortlessly tossed her over a cliff... okay, maybe a _bit_ too brutal...

**Reason #3: I would never be able to watch the movie Darkhall and actually _like_ it.**

Yeah, Jennifer just _had_ to be the star of my favorite, vampire-filled film, Darkhall. And I'm POSITIVE that if I _ever_ see that movie, I WILL throw popcorn at the TV screen and shout offensive comments towards her character.

**Reason #4: She wears too much makeup, indicating that she's _actually_ just a fake.**

Everyone knows that girls who wear too much makeup are insecure, hence Jennifer. Deep down inside under _all _that mascara, she must be nothing but a tiny, scared little girl who serves a major role as yet another one of Hollywood's puppets. To make matters _worse,_ girls who wear too much makeup have ALSO been known to be very good at stealing your guy. Why is this? I have _no_ idea. All I know is that I'd rather have Kevin by _my_ side than her's. So, am I a critic? If being a critic means dissing all those over-happy, boyfriend-stealing girls in the world, then, yes, I am.

**Reason #5: She doesn't know ANYTHING!**

Yup, I _said _it. Jennifer... was... STUPID. If she were competing in a knowledge competition against Ben's dog, she'd _lose._ It was really that sad, and REALLY that pathetic. Apparently, all the girl knows how to do is act, and even then, she's lacking some serious skill. Some people were just that lame.

**Reason #6: She KISSED my cousin, when HE has a girlfriend.**

Honestly, some girls just can't hold back. It's a major rule that you _can't_ kiss another girl's boyfriend. You do that, and, seriously, you're just so blindingly selfish. That little kiss she gave Ben- it nearly _shattered_ my best friend, Julie's heart. And she had to put up with seeing that kiss close-up every time she turned on the TV. "The romance of the century"? Yeah, no. Try "The _tragedy_ of the century." That would fit SO much better. Poor Julie, she's still recovering from it now, you can tell.

I put down the pencil, my hand shaking under all the deep emotions flashing through my mind. My head was spinning, the anger burning a hole in my stomach. I picked up the list, reading it over and over again until my eyes ached. I found myself laughing at every time I critiqued Jennifer, and my heart sinking at every mention of Kevin MIGHT having feelings for her. But then I smirked, a wide grin spreading across my face. Because I knew that Kevin would NEVER betray me like that; he loved me, and that was all that mattered.

And Jennifer could go get on her expensive, shi-shi, little jet and high-tail out of Bellwood.

Because Kevin and I were inseparable.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Okay! So that's that, I'm finished here. God, how I hate Jennifer Nocturne. LOL. Anyways, hope you all liked it, review if you love me! BYE! **_


End file.
